How Jackson Met Macca
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: A bit of a Prequel to growing up bohemian and a backstory for her parents enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Jackson 5 was 15 when she met the man of her dreams. She just didn't know he was. Her parents had given her that name as a baby. They were bohemians, they had raised her a free spirit. Individual. And unbelievably popular in her world.

She didn't have a boyfriend. She didn't need or want one, she was happy flirting with all the guys her age and older. But here, no. Here was in Virtual High, surrounded by GaGa girls and boys from the zone. She was helping her parents on an undercover mission, which had her acting GaGa. The worst part though, were the clothes and music. The clothes were plain, itchy and they all looked the same. The music was stupid and what her parents called:

Computer, Recorded, Anodine, Pop.

C-R-A-P. Or

Crap.

Before they'd left they had peroxided her hair. No more was the multi-coloured bliss, but peroxide blonde GaGa pulled in a high pony-tail. Then that guy, caught her eye...

www(dot)HarrytheLovatts(dot)com was king of the Zone Clones. They looked up to him and they respected him. His parents were so proud words could not describe. He was almost 16. 2 weeks on Saturday was the night he turned 16. And everyone was invited.

Even the new girl. She was pretty cute, 15, and she was smart too. He sometimes caught her looking over in class. After class he caught up with her at her locker. He leaned against the wall beside it and tried to look normal.

"Hey baby." He said.

"You try too hard." She told him out of nowhere.

"Anyway, I was gonna invite you to my sixteenth next Saturday, you wanna come?"

She studied his face, then a sly smile spread across her lips. She was flirting again. "Maybe, but my parents might want to meet you first, Zone Boy." She said flirtatiously.

"I would gladly do that." He told her charmingly. _If she wants to flirt, two can play at that game._ He thought. "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure, why not." She told him gathering her homework.

"Mom, I'm home." She called as she walked in. "Brought a friend."

Her mother came into the kitchen of the temporary home to find a tall, bleach blonde Zone Clone standing near her daughter. Sticking to the story of being the parent of a GaGa she smiled. "Who's your friend hun?"

"He's called Harry, Um, he asked me if I wanted to go to his sixteenth next Saturday. Can I go?"

"Sure you can, you seem like a nice boy."

"Thanks mom. Do you mind if I miss dinner tonight, he asked me if I wanted to hang?"

"Go ahead, me and your dad are going to a party at his work tonight."

"OK," she turned to Harry, "I'm just gonna go change."

"OK, i'll wait down here." After one last lingering look she jogged up the stairs to her room. She dug through the closet for something remotely cute, the GaGa stuff wasn't pleasant but out of school it wasn't as bad, but still kinda itchy.

She came back into the kitchen nervously, she kinda liked this boy, despite the fact he was a zone clone, but he seemed different.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, i'll just say goodbye." She told him. "Bye mom, i'll take my key."

"Bye hunny, have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry had taken her to his place where his parents were away on work for the next two weeks, returning the day before his birthday. "So, I thought i'd get changed then we could go to to that new club?"

"Sounds good, I guess."

"Have a seat, I will be two seconds." Feeling brave he kissed her temple and went to get changed. Jackson 5 sat amazed by his bravery, and slightly flushed. She smiled to herself. Then she thought ahead to what was to come. A night of computer recorded anodine pop. How was she going to get through this and how would he react when they 'moved' and he would never see her again. She didn't want to hurt him, it was wierd.

When Harry came back down he grabbed his wallet off the side and took her hand to leave. But she pulled him to a stop before they got out. "Wait, I just wanna warn you, I'm a little different to the other girls."

"How? You seem like a perfectly normal GaGa girl, wait, are you gay?" He said worriedly embarrassed.

"What? No, It's just I like to start a night, how most first dates end."

"How's that?"

"Like this." She kissed him. It wasn't long or a peck. It was that sensation that she wasn't quite used to, the feeling that this was wrong and against everything she was for, but with him, it felt so right. She pulled away, slowly, to find his eyes closed and a slightly shocked expression but he smiled.

"That was..."

"Yeah."

"Um, we should be going."

"Yeah, we should." She laughed nervously.

"After you."

"Thankyou."

At the club they sat in a booth away from prying eyes and just had a good time, content with eachothers company. Later on a group of GaGa teenagers from their highschool decided to drop in the club and saw them and decided to join them. Harry shot his date an apoligetic look and IMed her a solution.

_'Climb out v bathroom window, i'll b vare 2 catch u.'_

_'K'._

"Um, I'll be right back." She said excusing her self.

"Do you want another drink?" Harry asked casually.

"Sure, um, same again please."

In the girls bathroom Jackson 5 opened the window and waited for him to stand underneath. "Sarah, i'm down here, come on jump i'll catch you."

"No need, stand back." Suddenly she was at his side. "Where next?" He stared at her amazed. No other GaGa girl would've dared do that. "My place?"

"Sure, if i'm honest, I couldn't take another second in there."

"Me either. And not for the reason you think." Seceretly he was more disgusted with the music that was played. He knew how it was made. It was all computer recorded sound and it sounded horrible. They walked back to his place hand in hand, talking.

The next day at school he cornered her at her locker. "Hey baby."

"Hey." She replied kissing him. "So any plans for tonight?"

"Mmm, that depends on whether my girlfriend is free to come bowling with me."

"Well, I hear her parents are out of town, and she is home alone." She sighed dramatically, "if only her guy was able to come over."

"I hear he's desperate to see her again, and can bring pizza for them."

"I think she'd like some all night company." She said as he walked her home.

"Maybe he should meet her there in an hour with something more comfortable on." She whispered to her as his school trousers became considerably tighter.

"I think she'd like that." She replied kissing him quickly and closing the door on him. Leaning against the door she sighed. How could she hurt him by leaving. She was a bohemian, not a soddin' GaGa girl. But she thought she had fallen for him. She had to tell him, before his birthday, and if he rejected her, it happend. If anything else happend, she was probably dreaming. But she couldn't lie to him anymore.

Harry returned home and collasped on his bed. His uniform was discarded to the floor. He figured he could get there in half the time if he ran, so he changed into something more comfortable, making sure to draw the curtains. He didn't want to get caught. Not for acting rebelious. His parents would turn him in, disown him even. But he couldn't deny who he was. A bohemian. He knew it, and he had to get away from this place. But he couldn't leave his girlfriend. It only then occured to him. He hadn't actually found out her name, her proper name. Then he remembered, in the club, she had looked miserable, even before the others had turned up. And she didn't talk like other girls either. And she didn't really hang with many other girls from school. His girlfriend was different. And, he liked it.

When he arrived at her house and knocked. When she let him in, he kissed her softly, possibly their last kiss. Then he spoke softly. "We need to talk, I know what you are." And her eyes glazed over with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Then he spoke softly. "We need to talk, I know what you are." And her eyes glazed over with fear._

She ripped herself away from him, runnig to her room, slamming every door she passed in an attempt to lose him. When he found her she was cowering in a corner in her room.

"Please, don't, please, don't hurt me." She whispered as he approached.

"I'm not going to, baby, I couldn't bare to lose you, I, I have a seceret of my own, I'm not a Zone Clone that everyone thinks I am. I hate the music, it's horrible, I hate the clothes, they itch like hell, and I, I, I think I love you." He fell quiet. She seemed to have calmed down. She looked at him and he slowly stepped closer. Using his thumb he wiped a tear from her cheek, his hand lingering to cup her face.

"You aren't going to turn me in?" She whispered.

"I'd rather die then turn in my baby."

"So, you don't care?"

"No, I don't all I care about is you. Look, I really like you, and I really hate this place, why don't we run away, together."

"Harry, my parents know, they gave me the name Jackson 5 when I was born, they are bohemians. They raised me, but we're not from around here, my dad is undercover and me and my mom are making it realistic. Baby, we leave the day after your birthday. Unless we get discovered in which case, we run like hell."

He laughed and he hugged her. She hugged him back, resting her head on his chest, listening to the thrum of his heartbeat. "It'll be ok." He reasured her.

"Really, you'd be ok with leaving your family, everyone you ever knew behind you, never seeing them."

"As long as i'm with you, i'll be better than great."

"You mean that?"

"Ofcourse I do. Jackson 5 you're the most rock 'n' roll girl I know. I think I love you baby."

She looked into his eyes, he bent his head down and kissed her passionatly.

The following morning when Jackson 5 woke, she felt something soft and warm beneath her. And a chill up her spine, she sat, clutching the blanket to her body. Looking at his sleeping form, she really didn't want to wake him, yet anyway. Snatching a dress and underwear out of her closet she made way to the bathroom.

Running water roused Harry from his sleep. It took him a second to realise where he was. At some point in the night he had put on his boxers. When she came back in he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. After five or so minutes he opened one eye to find her looking into the mirror brushing her hair. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and brishing her bare shoulder with his lips. "Morning." He murmered.

"Morning. Use the shower, get dressed, my parents are coming home, they said they got found out, we have to run, meet them at the border. If you want to get out of here, now is your chance."

"I'm in. I'll be five minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ready?" She asked swinging a bag over her shoulder.

"Ready."

"We have ten minutes to get out of here, then the SPs will be on us, every step of the way. You ready?"

"So ready."

"Let's go." She told him, they went around the cornerand into an alley. "Lift that up." She said pointing to a manhole. He looked at her. "It's the safest way." He nodded and opened it up and she dropped through landing gracefully on her feet, he on the other hand landed not so gracefully, though still -somehow- on his feet. "Let me on your shoulders. So I can close it." Wordlessly he lifted her up and set her down again. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He said almost sadly.

They resurfaced near the border where they met up with her parents. Her mother dragged her aside. "What is he doing here?" She asked almost furious.

"Mom, chill, he knows. He's one of us, he's been waiting for the right time to leave." She explained. Her mother eyed the boy carefully, something about him just wasn't right.

They rejoined the others and started their travel across the outland. It was a two day trek to the Heartbreak Hotel.

It was dark, late at night, they were close, only five hours walk left, Pop had said. Pop, that was her dad. They took shelter in an old underground station. Harry and Jackson 5 were huddled in a corner sleeping, much to her mother's dislike. He woke, there was someone else in the tunnel. Nudging her awake, he placed a finger to her lips in the darkness to signal quiet. She nodded. They woke her parents, silently trying to leave. No sooner had they left did they have a lone SP chasing them. "Split up." Called her dad. Jackson snatched Harry's hand, pulling him one way, while her parents headed the other. Deciding they were the easier catch, the SP followed the teenagers. He aimed his stungun and fired. The boy fell to the ground. The girl screamed. His name was GaGa. "Harry!"

"Run, Baby, run. I'll be fine."

With a tear streamed face Jackson 5 ran. She ran until she reached the Heartbreak. Her older sister was on watch, having a smoke.

"Jackson? Where's mom and dad."

"They got him." She sobbed softly. "They got Harry."

"Who's Harry?"

In a cell in the Global soft basement, a teenage boy cowerd before Commander Khashoggi Sr. He knew his son, got on with him quite well. He was the spitting image of his father. "Explain yourself boy, what were you doing with them?"

"Leaving. I'm sufficated here, it's full of clones, and crap."

"Well, I think we had better fix that attitude of yours. Your older sister has just started working for us. She may want to report you to your parents."

"She's my step-sister. We have different moms. We don't get along, we're not even the same skin colour! We are nothing alike!"

"Never the less, she is your sister and she is the next CEO of Global soft."

"Oh, sure, let it go to her head!"

"We had hoped you would follow in her footsteps."

"No way in hell."

The comander's wrist bleeped. He read the e-mail and left with haste muttering "I'll deal with you later."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days had passed since his capture, and the Comander had never returned. Harry had began to think he wasn't coming back. Suddenly, the door slammed open. A vioce said "Oh my, oh my, oh my" It paused, and he finished the sentence.

"I see a little silloetto of a spy."

"A bohemian no less." And she came into view.

"Jackson 5. Babe, how did you find me?"

"Wasn't hard. The system is easy to manipulate. Let's get outta here." She said disabling the cage.

"No arguments."

_Two days earlier..._

_Her parents returned as she calmed down. "I'm going to rescue him." She said._

_"No," her mother sasid firmly._

_"You can't stop me. Mom, I love him. I won't let him get braindrained. I'll see you later." And she walked out on him._

_****_

_One of the others, a guy caught up with her. "Go away Prince."_

_"No, I wanna help. You're 15, ya can't do it all by yourself."_

_"I can try."_

_"I won't let you."_

_She smiled at him. This was her sister's boyfriend. "Thanks bro."_

_"No prob sis."_

_****_

_As they had reached the city they had changed into GaGa gear. Her skin was getting used to it now, but it still itched._

_"What's the plan?" He asked._

_"I go up, asking for a tour, saying I want a summer job. Y'know? So it's believable."_

_"OK, and how you gonna get out?"_

_"The same way we escaped the club. Climb out the bathroom window."_

_****_

_In the reception Jackson 5 approached the lady behind the desk. _

_"Can I help you?" She asked, all happy smiley._

_"Yeah, um, I was woundering if there was anyone I could see about getting Summer work."_

_"I'm sure we could sort something out. Come with me. What kind of work were you thinking?"_

_"Interigation. I hear it's a good place to start." When the woman wasn't looking Jackson did the sleeper hold she'd learnt from her dad. "I'm sorry." She walked down the corridoor to the interrigation rooms. She looked through the latch on the doors. Most were empty, ofcourse, they would've put him ion the last one._

_****_

_Taking out one of her hairpins to pick the was easier then she thought. He looked up, and she said the previously discussed password some of the only words of the 'Rhapsody' they knew._

_"Oh my, oh my, oh my" It paused, and he finished the sentence._

_"I see a little silloetto of a spy."_

_****_

_The alarms started to blare, and they ran. "Where too?" He asked. _

_"Think nightclub," and he smirked._

_Finding the nearest bathroom they opened the window and dropped to the floor quietly. "Come on, Prince is waiting around the corner. He found us a ride home."_

_****_

_"Ok, Prince, I know you said a ride, but this isn't what I had in mind."_

_"It'll get us home. Or close, and it'll be quicker. 'Sides, it's getting late. You two get some rest in the back. I'll wake you when we get there."_

_The two slept of the matress in the back. Only to be woken by Prince shouting "Shit, shit shit."_

_"Prince?" She said sleepily._

_"Sorry guys, the engin cut out, we're gonna have to go the last bit on foot. It's only a couple of can go underground from over there, it'll be safer."_

_"OK, Harry, up, come on."_

_****_

When they got back to the Heartbreak, her dad hugged her, and didn't hesitate to welcome the newest Heartbreak family member.

"Come on. Let's go you look exhausted. And, you need some new threads. This GaGa, is not flattering to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He couldn't recagnise himself. He loved it. His dark ripped jeans, red bleach splattered tank, thick boots, bandana tied around his arm. Wrist bands. And whatever she was putting on his face. It was his sixteenth. So the bohemians were throwing him a party. He'd become weary of Jackson 5's mother, she just didn't like him. She was putting paint and anything she could get on his face. So far he had blue lips, gone wild with red and black on his eyes. His hair wasn't blonde anymore either. She'd dyed it brown and pur red, blue and even white/silver spray in it. He looked amazing.

In the bar there was music, not the computer recorded crap he'd been used to. But real music, there were bohemians banging on tins and plucking strings they had tied around boxes. And there were posters. Of rock stars from the age of rock. That's where he had got his name. He'd chosen the name 'Paul Mccarteny' who had also been known as 'Sir Paul Mccarteny' or 'Big Macca'.

They got a drink and had fun, you were only sixteen once.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Paul Mccartney held his daughter with pride. He had met his partener 11 years ago, and loved her more than ever. This wasn't his only child. This was the younger of twins. But, for their own safety, they had to be seperated at birth. He had been given to an orphanage, but he was still loved. He did not know how it had happened. He was the father of two dreamers. His little girl, whom was destined to grow up at the Heartbreak, a free spirit like her mother. And his son, whom would grow up and restore rock 'n' roll. But he would grow up a sheltered Zone boy, unless he could break free. But Paul knew that like himself, his son could do it.

_Thankyou for reading, this is a prequel for my already going story 'Growing up Bohemian'. please r 'n' r, thankyou. xxx_


End file.
